


Change

by dandy_dendy



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Garnet is KOs mom-away-from-mom, I mean, KO comes to beach city this time, More characters to be added, Takes place after the SU movie but before Future, these boys have trauma, we know steven does but ko does too and no one seems to talk abt it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandy_dendy/pseuds/dandy_dendy
Summary: KO finds himself in a new, scary place. But he does see a familiar face.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 73





	1. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KO finds himself in a new, scary place. But he does see a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr- @eloenid  
> Instagram- @metalk.0

When KO woke up, he was on the beach. He was extremely confused, since he was at the bodega with Rad and Enid before he fell asleep ( _passed out?_ He didn't know, to be honest). The last thing he remembered was eating Lazer Chips with Rad, and Enid arguing with him since he wasn't stocking up. His stepdad/boss, Mr. Gar, would be there any second to berate his staff for not doing their jobs (except him of course, KO prides himself on a spotless store!) Then Enid took an order and he must of fallen asleep.

But how'd he get _here?_ This didn't look like the Neutral Zone's beach. There was a big statue in front of some house.

' _Wait, a house? Would it be rude to ask them where I was? I can't be too far from Gar's, can I?'_ He shook the thought from his mind. It wouldn't be mean to ask them for some directions home, he was lost. That's a normal thing to do, probably!

He walked up the steps to the mesh doorframe. He knocked softly on the side of the house. "Hello? Anyone home...?" He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers anymore, but he was kinda out of options. Maybe whoever lives here will be better than-

A teen opened the door. His eyes shifted side-to-side, as if he was hesitant. "Hi mister, I like your jacket!" KO rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "I'm kinda lost, do you happen to have a map or some directions to Lakewood Plaza in the Neutral Zone? I fell asleep and when I woke up I was here on the beach... sorry this is weird, I can leave and find someone else! I'm really sorry to both-" "No, you're okay. Sit down, I'll get the gems, we can help you together." He went over to a huge door and went inside.

KO had been playing with his hands to busy his mind. He was extremely nervous to be away from home without his mommy or friends knowing. He hoped they were alright.

The big door opened back up and several bodies emerged from it, KO was too distracted to notice until one of them ran up and gave him a hug. Scared to death, he looked up, suprised to see one of his friends from the multiverse. "Garnet?!" He choked, barely able to breath. She lightened her grip and pulled away, smiling at him. "KO! It's good to see you again! I missed you! How're your friends?" "Th-they're okay! I think. I don't really know? I was with them at Gar's but then I fell asleep and ended up outside here. I'm really confused and trying to get home," he paused to catch his breath, Garnet sat him back on the couch. "Are these your friend's?" She nodded. She pointed to the next tallest woman, wearing blue. "This is Pearl," then to the short, purple woman, "Amethyst," and to the teenaged boy, "Steven. We are the protectors of this universe, much like how you are a protector of your own."

KO averted her eyes. Lately he hadn't been helping too much. He had hurt the people who cared about him the most. He wasn't going to tell her that just yet though. He wanted to feel safe in this new environment, even if it meant lying.

_'Only for a little bit, then it isn't_ really _wrong, right?'_ Something inside him said yes.

Garnet explained to her friends (Gems?) that KO wasn't from 'Delmarva' and that he was from another dimension. She explained how she knew him and that they needed to help him find a way home. KO started tuning her out, looking at Steven. He was looking at him too. When KO waved, Steven went up the steps to his room. ' _Did I do something wrong_ already?! _He must hate me. How does he know?'_

"KO, are you listening?" He turned his head to see the tall lady- Pearl? Talking. He blushed and shook his head "Sorry, I was thinking. I'm just kinda worried about my friends." That was the truth. He was just _also_ really curious about Steven. KO wondered if he was like Enid and Rad, pretending to be cold-hearted but in reality being an amazing, kind soul and great friend?

"Well, as I was saying, we're going to have to be able to get in contact from someone in your universe. Do you have any telecommunication devices?" KO stared at her. "Wassat?" Amethyst laughed.."The kid is like, five years old. _I_ don't even know what you're saying, Pearl." "She means a phone, KO. Do you have a cellphone?" Thank _Cob_ for Garnet. He took out his Froggy phone. "I also have a voice thing-y in my wrist band that I use on special missions, would you be able to use that?" "Wonderful! Thank you, KO. I'll get these to Peridot immediately. Now, understand that it could take a few weeks to get the devices working throughout multiple universes, sorry about that."

He knew it couldn't be helped, these things would take time of course, he's spent enough time with Dendy to know that. He just hoped that time worked different here in 'Delmarva' and that he would only be gone for a little bit in his world. However, he couldnt stop the tears from coming. Garnet gave him a hug, but he could tell she was tense. He hugged her back anyway. It was the closest he got to familiarity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: @eloenid  
> Instagram: @metalk.0

KO finally finished his long overdue cry session. While to the gems they thought it was all directed towards the fact he was trapped in another dimension for at least a month (and that _was_ part of it) he was able to secretly let out some of that pent up anger he had gathered in the last few weeks. With TKO having integrated with him, he realized he shares a lot more complex emotions, along with the new hair and snaggletooth.

Speaking of new looks, he guessed he should to tell Garnet why he looked so different. She looked different too, but it was her business if she wanted him to know why.

It had been over a day since he had arrived, the gems let him sleep on the couch. They had to go on a mission too, like he does sometimes. But Garnet said they take a lot longer usually. Eventually the sun starts to set and Steven, a girl he doesn't know, and a pink lion return.

"Uh... Hi," he waved at the girl and wildcat. "I'm KO." He held out his hand for the lion to sniff it, it gave him a nudge. The girl introduced herself as Connie, she seemed really nice to him. "Are you a gem, KO?" He shook his head, "No, I'm just a boy! But I'm a hero too. Is that your lion?" She laughed, and looked at Steven. "He's his, but he's also my ride home. Speaking of, I have to go. It's late, and I have school tomorrow. Bye Steven," she gave him a kiss. "Bye KO, nice meeting you!" She rode out the door on the pink lion.

"You have a _lion_?!" Steven laughed and nodded. "I know, it's weird right?" "It's amazing!" KO trailed off, "Do you know when Garnet is gonna get back?" "Probably not for the rest of the night, sorry buddy, these usually take a while." KO looked down, defeated. Steven must of noticed, as he rubbed his neck. "So... do you want to do anything? I have a GameCube. Or we could watch some TV?" KO perked up. "Do you got any Sonic videos game?" Steven nodded. "I'll have to pull the Dreamcast out of the closet and hook it up, but I love Sonic! You wanna play Adventure?" 

Steven and KO spent the next few hours in Steven's room, playing games and drawing. KO showed him his POW Card collection ("What do you _mean_ you met the real Sonic the Hedgehog?!"), and before nine o'clock he was fast asleep on the floor. Steven felt bad leaving him there though, so he moved him to his bed. He grabbed a book and sat on the couch for the remainder of the night.

Steven had to shush the gems when they arrived home at midnight. "Where's the kid?" Amethyst asked. He pointed to his bedroom. "Sleeping. Be quiet. Also Garnet, he wanted to talk to you. He said it could wait." She nodded. "I'll let him rest. I'm sure he's had a long week." She opened her door. "Good night, Steven. I love you." She stepped inside.

He took the opportunity to turn out the lamp beside him and go to bed as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I REALLY am not a writer but thank yall for enjoying this!! It's really self indulgent because I miss my little boy so much. Also Steven too. Anyway sorry for abandoning all my other fics maybe mental illness won't ruin this one too lol


End file.
